Signal Bikes
The are miniature bikes used by Kamen Rider Mach and Kamen Rider Chaser in conjunction with their belt, the Mach Driver Honoh. Some Signal Bikes enhance Mach's current form with a , adding the last part of a Signal Bike's name to its original name (i.e, Mach Magarl). Signal Exchanges also influence his Zenrin Shooter with different shooting capabilities depending on how many times the Mach Driver Honoh's Boost Igniter button is hit. Unlike Drive's Tire Exchanges, Mach's Signal Exchanges are nowhere near as flashy, and the Kourin Signal merely appears on his Signal Kourin. It is currently unknown if Chaser is capable of Signal Exchanges as well. Much like how Shift Cars grant their users immunity to Heavy Accelerations, Signal Bikes can also do the same. True to being the latest model from Drive's system, Signal Bikes are powered by NEX-Core Driviars, an improved version of Core Driviars. Like the Shift Cars, it would appear that Signal Bikes have some form of intelligence programmed into them, considering how Signal Kaksarn, Kikern, and Tomarle are able to man Go's camera whenever he needs photos of himself. However, their usage for scouting missions appears to be hindered by their sign motifs, as seen by Magarl trapping itself in a lap of its own creation and Tomarle stopping multiple times and hitting a light post repeatedly, causing Go Shijima to call them idiots. One episode reveals that such a defect can be neutralized if the Signal Bikes are accompanied by Shift Cars. Episode 22 as well shows that they can also destroy Roidmude constructs, such as Medic's fake murder victims. After the Kamen Riders are met by Gold Drive, who possesses the ability to steal their weaponry, Rinna develops a special data coating which she applies to the transformation Signal Bikes and Shift Cars as well as the Trailer-Hou in order to protect them from Banno's power of theft. The Signal Bikes are among the Core Driviar objects to be locked beneath the Drive Pit by Krim Steinbelt to ensure the technology not to be fallen into any wrong hands. However unknown to him, Go has the Signal Chaser in his possession, wanting to keep it until he finds a way to restore Chase. Design A standard Signal Bike consists of the following parts: * - The outer armor of the Signal Bike, it consists of various alloys. Each Signal Bike's alloy proportions differentiate according to the Signal Bike's abilities. Additionally, the Hard Metal Cowl emits a small energy field to protect it even further during combat. * - A small gravity engine device built into the Signal Bike, it is normally in the form of the 'engine' decoration of the Signal Bike. In addition to releasing energy, it can use waves emmited by the vibrations of the Core Driviar-S to cancel out Heavy Acceleration Waves. * - A graphic print on the rear wheel of the Signal Bikes, it indicates what ability the Signal Bike holds. If the symbol is a stylised 'R' (the Drive logo), then the Signal Bike is used for transformation. * - A connecting device at the back of the Signal Bike, it is used to connect the Signal Bike to the Mach Driver Honoh, and conveys the abilities and characteristics of the bike to the Driver. In the DX toyline, the Signal Connect Key is a series of pin combinations used by the Driver to differentiate each Signal Bike from the other. List of Signal Bikes : Allows Mach to transform into his default form. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for Type Next. It is unknown how he did so, but Go was able to get this Signal Bike out of the Drive Pit for the events of Super Movie War Genesis. * : A Shift Car/Signal Bike hybrid that allows Mach to transform into Deadheat Mach, enabling him to access the Dead Zone state. Shift Dead Heat first appeared only as a sidecar part since Rinna still tried to complete it, but got sidetracked by personal problems. Later, it was completed by Harley Hendrickson. Usage of Shift Dead Heat carries the risk of turning the Mach System into an out of control rampant and attack anyone around him. The only way to stop this is to strike Mach with either a finishing move or an attack strong enough to deactivate Shift Dead Heat's influence on him so that he can cancel the transformation. Usage of Shift Dead Heat can also enable its user to resist the effects of a Super Heavy Acceleration field, but with the drawback of its user's enhanced capabilities being restricted as well as taking a much heavier toll on their body. However, it still allows a normal human to escape. Unlike Shinnosuke, even though there are no special emotions required, Go must believe in himself and have confidence in his own powers in order to use Shift Dead Heat properly. KRDr-Signal Mach.png|Mach Signal Bike Shift Dead Heat Incomplete.png|Dead Heat Shift Car (incomplete) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat open.png|Dead Heat Shift Car (Sidecar Mode) KRDr-Shift Dead Heat.png|Dead Heat Shift Car (Shift Car Mode) - Chaser= * : Allows Chaser to transform into his default form. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for Type Get Next. This Signal Bike was created using the blasted off part of Mashin Chaser's Violet Guard that was once used to help the Kamen Riders gain the ability to separate Advanced Roidmudes that went through the Fusion Evolution. After Chase's death, it was entrusted to Go Shijima, who used it to transform into Chaser Mach, a hybrid Rider form of Mach and Chaser. After the final battle against Banno, Go kept it in his possession. Thus, it is the only Signal Bike that wasn't sealed in the Drive Pit at the end of the series. KRDr-Signal Chaser.png|Chaser Signal Bike }} - Signal Exchange= These Signal Bikes enhance Mach's current form with a Signal Exchange, altering the Kourin Signal on his right shoulder and granting him unique abilities based on the Signal he is armed with. * : Allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal Magarl, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to fire beams that attack at an arc, which arc sharper and faster when the Boost Igniter is hit 4 times. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 01. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal Kikern, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to summon a that starts out small, but then grows to giant size in nanoseconds so that it can maul the opponent with bites. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 04. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal Tomarle, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to fire a shot shaped like Tomarle's logo that block's attacks when hit and paralyzes the opponent when it touches them. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 03. Its name is an elongation of . * : Allows Mach to activate the Kourin Signal Kaksarn, enabling his Zenrin Shooter to launch attacks in every direction and hit all of his targets at once. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 02. Its name is an elongation of . KRDr-Signal Magarl.png|Magarl Signal Bike KRDr-Signal_Kikern.png|Kikern Signal Bike KRDr-Signal_Tomarle.png|Tomarle Signal Bike KRDr-Signal_Kaksarn.png|Kaksarn Signal Bike }} Legend Rider Signal Bikes Signal Bikes that are based on the motorcycle-themed Rider Machines of previous Kamen Riders in the same fashion Signal Mach and Signal Chaser are based on their associated Riders' respective motorcycles. When used in the DX Mach Driver Honoh, it gives the sound for a Signal Exchange into . One such Signal Bike, that of Kamen Rider Faiz, appears in where it inserts itself into Kiriko's Shift Car Holder just before she and Shinnosuke were consumed by the phenomenon emitting from the History Modifying Machine. This resulted in Kiriko's original memories of her timeline not being altered. It later appears in the concluding episode of the three-part D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 where the Great Leader of Shocker transformed into Faiz via Signal Legend Faiz. Otherwise, the Legend Rider Signal Bikes are exclusive to the DX toyline. * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . It is used by the Great Leader of Shocker, who assumes an appearance similar to Takumi, to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz as seen in the Kamen Rider 4 special. By itself, it allows its user to retain their minds during timeline alteration. * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . Signal Legend Showa Rider.jpg|Legend 1 Signal Bike Signal Legend Kuuga.jpg|Legend Kuuga Signal Bike Signal Legend Agito.jpg|Legend Agito Signal Bike Signal Legend Ryuki.jpg|Legend Ryuki Signal Bike Signal Legend Faiz.png|Legend Faiz Signal Bike Signal Legend Blade.jpg|Legend Blade Signal Bike Signal Legend Hibiki.jpg|Legend Hibiki Signal Bike Signal Legend Kabuto.jpg|Legend Kabuto Signal Bike Signal Legend Den-O.jpg|Legend Den-O Signal Bike Signal Legend Kiva.jpg|Legend Kiva Signal Bike Signal Legend Decade.jpg|Legend Decade Signal Bike Signal Double.jpg|Legend Double Signal Bike Signal OOO.jpg|Legend OOO Signal Bike Signal Fourze.jpg|Legend Fourze Signal Bike Signal Wizard.jpg|Legend Wizard Signal Bike Signal Gaim.jpg|Legend Gaim Signal Bike Unused Signal Bikes These are Signal Bikes that have sounds programmed into the DX Mach Driver Honoh, and exist here for completion's sake. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 00. Its name is an elongation of the word . It plays funk music when hacked into the DX Mach Driver Honoh. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 05. Its name is possibly an elongation of the Japanese word for . It plays timpani drums when hacked into the DX Mach Driver Honoh. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 06. Its name is an contraction of the Japanese phrase for . It plays a fanfare when hacked into the DX Mach Driver Honoh. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Next 07. Its name is an elongation of the Japanese word for . It plays a stylized chord of when hacked into the DX Mach Driver Honoh. * : When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Dark Rider. Its name is an elongation of the Japanese word for . It plays the sound of a motorcycle engine revving and a modified Typhoon noise. Accessed through the Lupin Blade Viral Core. Notes *To tie into the various theming around Mach being the center of Super-1 references, Mach's Signal Bikes match a similar color scheme of the Five Hands. *When any Signal Bike is used with either the DX Drive Driver and Shift Brace, DX Break Gunner, or DX Lupin Gunner, it will make the toy announce something involving the word . **Drive Driver & Shift Brace: and various numbered Next Tire Exchanges. **Break Gunner and Lupin Gunner: , which can also occur when Shift Dead Heat is inserted into the Break Gunner. **Similarly, placing Signal Chaser into the Shift Brace causes the Drive Driver to announce . *Three of the Signal Bike's are based on a motorcycle design: **The Magarl Signal Bike is based on a dirt bike. **The Kaksarn Signal Bike is based on a cruiser bike. **The Tomarle Signal Bike is based on sport bike. **The Kikern Signal Bike is the odd one out, which resembles part of a motorbike fused with the hammer of a gun and one of the bullet beasts the Zenrin Shooter can shoot with Mach as Mach Kikern. It could be considered to closely resemble a streamliner motorcycle, such as the BUB Seven Streamliner. *The Signal Bikes are the first Secondary Rider Collectible Devices to have "Legend Rider" versions, as the Meteor-style Astroswitches, Beast-styled Wizard Rings, and Energy Lockseeds never got this treatment. This does make sense, however, as there are many more Rider Machines based on motorcycles than there are cars. **They are also the first equipment used by a Secondary Rider to have a Legend Rider-type merchandise instead of the titular Riders' equipment. See also *Shift Cars *Viral Cores *Tridoron Key Category:Collectible Devices Category:Support Robots Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Rider Powers